Mafia Arc Part 9
(in Mob City) Bro Rave: Mystery Boomerang-Boomerang-Boomer... Ishmael: Shut up! Just use the attack already! Bro Rave: Fine. Mystery Boomerang! ' Ishmael: Okay, the last one exploded so I should avoid it. (he ducks and the boomerang whizzes over him) Bro Rave: The last one exploded but each one is a mystery. You never know what I'll throw. You never know what I'll throw-throw-throw. Ishmael: What the? (the boomerang spins around in midair and comes back towards Ishmael, now with blades coming out of it) Bro Rave: Gotcha! (the blades slice Ishmael) Bro Rave: And don't expect the attack to end my friend, friend friend. (the boomerang turns around again and slices Ishmael) Ishmael: There's only one way to stop it. (the boomerang comes towards him a third time) '''Fishing Line Bind! '(Ishmael's fishing hook wraps around the boomerang, and Ishmael swings the boomerang around so that it hits Bro Rave in the face) Bro Rave: Argh you got me with my own trick. Now it's time for my next attack. 'Mystery Barrage! '(he throws out several packets) Ishmael: What is this? (he steps on one of the packets and ketchup splashes in his face) Are you joking with me right now? Bro Rave: Heheheheheheh. (Ishmael steps on another packet and a explosion goes off) Ishmael: What the hell is this? (he staggers to avoid the packets, but steps on a third, setting off another ketchup bomb) Bro Rave: Which one is which? Which one is which? Ishmael: It doesn't matter, as long as I avoid all of them. Bro Rave: Oh. I didn't think that far ahead. Ishmael: 'Fishing Line Bind! '(Ishmael wraps up Rave) Bro Rave: I can get out of this you know. Ishmael: We'll see about that. 'Explosive Bait! '(Rave is engulfed in a massive explosion, Bro Rave is knocked unconscious) Wow, I actually pulled that one off. (outside the mafia building, an enormous battle is raging. Victor and Rufus arrive and join it) Rufus: For victory! Tribesman 1: It's Rufus! Hurray! Victor: '''Lightning Slash! Rufus: Tribal Spear! ' Tribesman 1: Let's get them! (suddenly a squad of guards walk out with bazookas) Victor: Oh shit. Rufus, tell them to pull back. (he looks to Rufus, but he is already leading the charge) Rufus: For freedom! (the bazookas take aim) Victor: '''Increase Velocityx2! '(Victor races forward but its too late. The bazookas open fire on Rufus and the tribesman and there is nothing left of them) Victor: You bastards! '''Velocity Slash! Velocity Slash! Velocity Slash! (the bazooka guards are wiped out) Tribesman 1: Looks like you took care of the rest of them. Victor: Rufus..........that idiot. Tribesman 1: Rufus would rather die a hero than live to see his friends hurt. I don't think he regretted what he did. Victor: Yeah, sure. Come on, let's make sure we took care of the rest of them. (inside the mafia building) Storm: Elevator going up. (it slowly begins to rise) Sigfried: We're so close to our goal. (ding) Let's do this. The Boss: Baron? Armwell? Is that you? Sigfried: No you stupid prick. Storm: Ouch. The Boss: Sigfried? How dare you speak to me like that. (Sigfried loads his gun) Sigfried: You rule is over. (he aims his gun at the tapestry, about where he thinks the boss's head would be) The Boss: But wait, don't you want to know about your family. Sigfried: Wh-what? My family? (he lowers the gun) Storm: He's trying to trick you. The Boss: No, I'm just trying to save my skin. I'll tell you where your family is if you promise not to shoot me. Sigfried: Uhhh....... Storm: He's trying to trick you. Sigfried: I don't care! I want to know about my family! The Boss: Swear on your life. Sigfried: .........I swear I won't shoot you if you tell me. The Boss: Yes.......you gave in. You are weak just like them. Sigfried: Where are they? The Boss: Just before we were about to execute them for treason they all cried out for someone else to join them at the gallows. Do you know who that person was? Sigfried: No... The Boss: It was you! You joined me and betrayed your own family. If you really want to know where your family is I suggest you bring a shovel because you'll have to dig them up! Sigfried: You bastard! The Boss: Now that's not nice. You swore you wouldn't kill me. Sigfried: Dammit. Storm: But I didn't! The Boss and Sigfried: Huh? Storm: You've caused enough trouble here. Giant Quake! (he leaps in the air and smashes his axe down on the tapestry) Sigfried: Is he, dead? Storm: (checks under the tapestry) Yeah he's dead? Sigfried: You looked at him? Storm: Yeah. Sigfried: Let me see! Storm: It's not really a big deal. Sigfried: Fine. Let's get outta here. I never want to come in here again. (they leave the building and meet up with Victor) Victor: Hey gramps! Luckily I took care of things down here while you were screwing around. Storm: I just killed the boss. Victor: Hmmph. No big deal. Although we're still looking for Ishmael and Terra. They were supposed to help fight off the mafia members. Ishmael: We did. (he walks up dragging Terra along) I finished off my opponent and from Terra's injuries it looks like she took a beating. Terra: (coughs and wakes up) I won though. (cough cough) I beat that bastard. (she falls unconscious) Victor: She needs medical attention. Sigfried: You guys can stay here as long as you want. Now that the mafia is defeated this will be a peaceful island. Storm: Sweet. We'll leave as soon as Terra recovers. Sigfried: Alright. Don't leave without me. Victor: Heh? Sigfried: Oh I'm joining your crew. There's nothing left for me here on this island. Any objections? Storm: Nope, we need a sniper anyways. Consider it done. (he and Sigfried shake hands) Ishmael: Now we're up to five crew members.....it's high time we set out for the Grand Lin.e Storm: Hohoho, I like the way you think, laddie! Ishmael: Laddie? Victor: It's better than grandson. Storm: Hohohoho. So it is. Sigfried: This is what I have to look forward to.......... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories